My Unpredictable Love, Tenchou-san!
by icha2chan
Summary: Ino, gadis yang selalu tidak bisa mempunyai pacar karena bad habitnya/ rumor manajer cafe yang bisa membantu dalam percintaan/ "kumohon bantu aku"/ "ogah, kerja yang benar aja sana, cewek ga laku!"/ "aku ini serius!"/ "baiklah baiklah"/ Ino tidak sadar bahwa ia terjerat pesona sang manajer cafe/ Crack pair InoxHidan, lilbit InoxSasori/ my 2nd fic, Oneshot. please Read and Review :)


**My Unpredicted Love, Tenchou-san!**

**Disclaimer : ****Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Humor**

**Pair : Ino x Hidan (Crack pair)**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, All in Ino POV, dll**

* * *

Aku Yamanaka Ino. Umurku 17 tahun, kelas 2 di Konoha High School. Rambut pirangku selalu kukuncir kuda dengan aksen poni menyamping. Orang bilang aku selalu ceria, dan aku senang sekali merangkai bunga, hmm mungkin segitu saja perkenalan diriku.

Begitu memasuki masa-masa SMA, mulailah para murid mengenal kata pacaran, di sana-sini pasti banyak pasangan. Tetapi aku..

.

From : Sai-kun 3

Maaf, kurasa kita memang tidak cocok.

Janagan pernah e-mail atau telepon aku lagi. Selamat tinggal.

.

Tetap saja sendiri. Huh, di tolak lagi kah? Ku hapus mail yang baru saja masuk dari Sai-kun, lalu kemudian kuhapus juga kontaknya. Kenapa di saat teman-temanku sudah punya pacar, tapi aku selalu saja di tolak? Padahal mereka bilang aku cantik, tapi tetap saja begini akhirnya.

"hoy~ kenapa cuma aku yang ga bisa punya pacar?!" teriakku frustasi.

"woy, kamu! Berisik sekali sih!" teriak laki-laki menghampiriku. Ah, dia Hidan-tenchou, manajer Akatsuki Café-tempat aku bekerja part time. Walau tergolong muda, di usianya yang ke 23 tahun, dia sudah bisa mengelola café ini dengan sangat baik, dia juga sangat disiplin pada karyawannya.

"Te..Tenchou" ucapku memelas.

"kerja yang bener, kalau ngga gajimu aku potong" ucap seseorang di belakangku.

"Ka..Kakuzu-san, jangan dong~" ucapku tambah histeris. Pria yang satu ini memang paling perhitungan kalau dengan uang.

"kalau mau teriak-teriak ga jelas mending diluar aja, cewek ga laku" ejek Hidan-tenchou yang otomatis membuat darahku mendidih.

"apa? Ga laku?! Namaku Yamanaka Ino bukan cewek ga laku!" bantahku.

"heeh~ bukannya kamu memang selalu ditolak cowok? Waktu baru kenalan sama cowok ganteng, langsung aja di kejar terus bikin illfeel, akhirnya ditolak. Pfft." Ejeknya. "cewek ga laku. Pas banget kan?!" lanjutnya lagi sambil tertawa.

"apa?! Kubunuh kau!" ucapku kesal. Ingin sekali meninjunya, tapi ditahan oleh Kakuzu dan Tobi, karyawan di Akatsuki Café.

"gimana kalau kerja yang benar dan berdoa pada Jashin dulu baru cari pacar?" ucapnya dan berlalu di depanku menuju meja pelanggan.

.

Huh, dasar pemuja Jashin tidak tau diri. Sial sial sial. Apa-apaan dia, nasehatin segala, kerjaannya aja tebar pesona ga jelas gitu. Lihat saja sekarang dia sok sok gentleman di depan pelanggan wanita, dasar!

Aku terus menggerutu di dalam hati, apanya yang bagus sih dari tenchou iseng yang satu itu? Para pelanggan wanita yang datang kesini pasti mengerubunginya. 'Kayak tidak ada yang lain aja!' omelku dalam hati. Ku hampiri pelanggan gadis berkuncir empat yang memanggil untuk memesan, dan tak sengaja aku mendengar pembicaraan dengan temannya yang berambut coklat pendek dan berambut cepol.

"ne ne, kau tau Ten? Gossip tentang manajer café ini?" Tanya gadis berkuncir empat.

"tau tau! Katanya kalau konsultasi masalah cinta ke dia, pasti percintaan kita akan berhasil! Kyaa" ucap si cepol histeris. Dengan seksama aku mendengarkan.

"be.. benar ko. Waktu itu aku konsultasi ke dia, dan se..sekarang pendekatanku dengan Gaara-kun sudah semakin baik" ucap gadis manis disebelahnya malu-malu.

"sungguh? Jangan-jangan dia memang sudah master di bidang percintaan, haha" mereka pun tertawa.

Apa? Konsultasi? Master dalam percintaan? Aku belum pernah dengar. Bayangan manajer bertelanjang dada penuh charisma dan berkata 'ayo, katakanlah masalahmu' muncul didalam benakku. Apa-apaan sih imajinasiku itu, tapi aku juga mau! Pasti kalau konsultasi ke tenchou, percintaanku juga akan mulus. Berbekal satu kotak kue dango akan kubujuk dia untuk memberitahu langkah-langkah mendapatkan pacar!

.

.

.

"tidak mau, pulang aja sana!" sergah Hidan-tenchou cepat.

"a..apa? aku sudah dengar rumor tentang tenchou..." aku lemas. Baru bicara sebentar tentang maksudku langsung dijawab seperti itu.

"bukan! Aku cuma manajer café biasa" bantahnya.

"masa sih? Bantu ya Hidan-tenchou-san" kukeluarkan jurus puppy eyesku.

"dasar! Pacar-pacar terus! Di otakmu cuma ada itu saja memang?" jawabnya lalu menyalakan pemantik api, kebiasaanya merokok setelah café tutup. Enak saja bicaranya!

"apanya yang cuma? Memangnya aku salah! Aku ini serius! Padahal aku sudah berusaha. Semua temanku sudah punya pacar, cuma aku sendiri yang belum!" tandasku.

Ku seka air mata yang sedikit keluar di ekor mataku. Bayangan teman temanku yang berkata 'Ino belum punya pacar juga? Kasihan sekali' muncul di kepalaku. Aku kesal sekali, selalu saja kalah dengan yang lain, selalu saja di kasihani.

"hei, Yamanaka, jangan nangis" ujar Hidan-tenchou.

"oke kalau begitu! Satu-satunya cara aku akan mencari tahu dari para pelanggan meski menggunakan kekerasan!" aura hitam berkumpul disekelilingku.

"baiklah baiklah aku mengerti! Akan kudengarkan!" sergah Hidan-tenchou cepat. "akan ku berikan saran, tapi aku tidak menanggung hasilnya nanti!" lanjutnya. Bunga-bungapun bertebaran disekitarku.

"Ma.. master Hidan" panggilku sambil kesenangan.

"aku manajer café. Merinding tau dengernya" ucapnya dengan muka mual.

Pasti akan ada perubahan! Dengan segala antusiasku, kuceritakan masalahku padanya walau dia sudah banyak tahu masalahku. Kudengarkan semua nasihatnya dan kucatat bagian-bagian yang penting. Hihi seperti pelajaran saja. Dengan begini, sebentar lagi kehidupanku akan berwarna dengan adanya cinta yang baru! Tunggu saja!

.

.

.

"ayo kita merayakan pertemuan dengan gadis-gadis dari Konoha High School"

"Kampai!" seru teman-temanku. Yah beginilah, Sakura sahabatku mengajakku untuk mengikuti gokon dengan murid Suna High School.

"hei Ino-pig. Kami mengadakan acara ini untukmu, kenapa kau lemes begitu sih?" omel Sakura.

"tidak.. ituu.." aku harus mengikuti kata Hidan-tenchou.

_**Flashback**_

"_dengar baik-baik cewek ga laku! Mulai saat ini kau tidak boleh bilang suka duluan" ucap tenchou dengan tegas._

"_heeh? Kenapa? Lalu gimana aku bisa mengutarakan perasaanku?" gusarku._

"_kau itu udah keseringan! Buktinya kamu gagal terus. Cinta tuh sama dengan dagang. Tanpa berkata, tunjukan kalau kau menyukainya. Ciptakan situasi dimana kamu tidak perlu mengutarakan perasaanmu." Jelasnya. "pokoknya kalau kamu sampai gegabah didepan cowok yang kamu taksir, akan kujadikan persembahan untuk Jashin!" ucapnya dengan tampang ingin membunuh._

_**Flashback End**_

Kalau hari ini tidak berhasil, aku tidak mau meminta pendapat dia lagi. Menyeramkan. Melihat wajahnya kemarin saja membuatku merinding.

"Ino-chan. Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?" ucap seseorang. Ssaat kumenolehkan kepalaku tertangkaplah wajah laki-laki yang imut sekaligus keren. 'beruntung banget!' pikirku.

"ah, minumanmu sudah habis ya? Sini aku pesankan lagi" tawarnya seraya tersenyum. Dia juga baik sekali. 'indahnya' pikirku lebay. Em, pokoknya di coba dulu saja.

"anoo, bisakah…"

.

.

.

From : Sasori-kun 3

Kemarin menyenangkan ya, senang bertemu denganmu.

Kapan-kapan kita jalan berdua saja ya?

.

e-mail itu pun selesai kubaca. Senangnya sampai mau nangis, lebay sekali aku ini.

"pertama kalinya aku punya mail indah seperti ini Hidan-tenchou, terima kasih" ucapku kegirangan.

"bagus! Setelah ini, kencan. Kau harus membuat dia berpikir 'kalau jadian sama gadis ini pasti menyenangkan" sarannya. Eh tunggu? Kencan? Ti.. tidak mungkin.

"ba.. bagaimana ini?" kuyakin wajahku sudah memucat.

"hah?!"

"aku.. selama ini hanya berhenti pada tahap pertemuan, tak pernah sekalipun jalan berdua saja" badanku gemetar. "kalau kali ini gagal gimana?! Aku pasti akan berakhir!" aku histeris kembali sambil menguncang-guncangkan badan Hidan-tenchou.

"oi, tenanglah!" Hidan-tenchou mengusap kepalaku. "aku ini pandai menilai orang, kalau kau bukan anak yang baik pasti tidak akan kupekerjakan disini. Nikmati saja saat kalian jalan berdua, pasti bakal lancar" ujarnya sambil tertawa. Baik juga orang ini.

"maaf selama ini memanggilmu tenchou-sialan" ucapku sambil tersenyum senang.

"sudah sana kembali kerja!" Tenchou ganas kembali, hihi.

.

.

.

Setelah mendapat segala kuliahan dari Hidan-tenchou, aku jadi percaya diri. Saat jalan berdua dengan Sasori pun, aku sudah tidak gugup lagi. Yaah, walaupun masih sering deg-degan, tentu saja, wajahnya yang super imut and keren itu pasti bikin siapa saja yang melihatnya deg-degan begitu juga aku. Tiap malam aku mengirim mail untuk tenchou, sekedar bertanya apa saja yang harus dilakukan jika jalan dengan Sasori-kun. Dan seperti kemarin-kemarin, aku dan Sasori-kun semakin lengket.

"Ino-chan, aku.."

.

.

.

"ah yang benar,un?!" teriak karyawan laki-laki bernama Deidara yang melihat fotoku dengan Sasori-kun.

"tentu saja! Besok kami akan first date" ucapku menyombong. Ya, kemarin Sasori-kun menembakku, dan sekarang kami sudah jadian.

"Tobi mau lihat, Tobi mau lihat!" Tobi antusias sekali dengan handphoneku.

"sampai bisa membuat cewek ga laku punya pacar. Jangan jangan aku memang master percintaan" ucap Hidan-tenchou berlebihan.

"lebay, jangan bilang cewek ga laku terus huft." Ucapku pura pura sebal. "tapi.. ini semua kan berkat tenchou, terimakasih ya" senyumku melebar.

Kencan dengan pacar ya? Akhirnya aku sama dengan yang lain juga. Akhirnya aku punya pacar juga. Mulai saat ini aku tidak akan kesepian lagi.

"Ino-chan" eh? Apa katanya? "ini untukmu" Hidan-tenchou memberikanku segelas latte art dengan bentu hidung babi.

"ini apa? ko di tengahnya ada hidung babi?" tanyaku.

"ini untuk merayakan kelulusan si cewek ga laku. Selamat ya" ucap Hidan-tenchou sambil tersenyum.

"hei, itu kumasukan dalam bill mu lho Hidan" Kakuzu-san mengeluarkan catatannya.

"Tobi juga mau dong tenchou-san" Tobi pun merajuk.

"beli sendiri".

Tadi dia memanggilku Ino-chan. Lulus berarti mulai saat ini aku tidak akan mendapat saran-saran darinya lagi ya. Rasanya jadi sedikit sepi. Ku seruput isi gelas tersebut yang terasa sangat manis.

.

.

.

Hosh.. hosh..

Aduh, capek sekali malam-malam harus kembali ke café. Ini semua karena Deidara! Seenaknya saja menaruh kunci café di tasku. Iseng banget sih. Jadilah malam-malam begini aku kembali ke café, pasti Hidan-tenchou binggung mencari kunci cafenya.

Sesampainya aku di café, kupendarkan pandanganku, tetapi Hidan-tenchou tidak ada diluar. 'apa dia masih mengerjakan sesuatu di dalam?' pikirku dalam hati. Pintu staff room yang terbuka membuatku penasaran dan mengintip. Ah, Hidan-tenchou sedang mengerjakan report sepertinya. Serius sekali tampangnya. Padahal biasanya dia selalu pulang bersamaan dengan karyawan lain.

Ah! Jangan-jangan waktu luangnya hanya digunakan untuk mendengarkan keluh-kesahku saja. Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Maafkan aku Tenchou-san, akan ku bantu-bantu membersihkan café, hitung-hitung balas budi..

.

"oi Yamanaka! Ngapain malem-malem masih disini?" Hidan-tenchou memergokiku dengan wajah seramnya.

"be..bersih-bersih" jawabku menciut.

"hah? Buat apaan?" tanyanya lagi. Aku hanya mengalihkan pandanganku. "apa boleh buat, cepat bereskan. Akan ku antar kau sampai rumah" lanjutnya.

Eeh? Kenapa jadi pulang bareng? Berdua lagi!

.

"ternyata malam ini dingin juga ya" ucap Hidan-tenchou membuka pembicaraan.

"i..iya" aduh, niatnya mau hutang budi malah hutang budi lagi.

Krik.

Itulah suasana saat ini. Canggung sekali. Tidak ada yang berusaha memulai pembicaraan. Ku perhatikan wajahnya yang sedang menatap kedepan. Semakin ku lihat semakin kupikir wajahnya itu terlihat… keren?

"apa? Lihat-lihat segala?" Hidan-tenchou melirikku.

"eh.. ah ngga. Aku cuma berpikir kenapa Tenchou yang dibilang master percintaan belum punya pacar" aku kaget sekali.

"hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"habis kalau sendirian pasti sepi, kan? Apa lagi Tenchou harus mengurus café" ucapku spontan.

"kamu bodoh ya Yamanaka. Yang namanya pacaran harus dengan orang yang dicintai kalau tidak, mana menyenangkan!" jedanya. Eh? Kenapa aku merasakan rasa yang aneh.

"aku tak punya waktu untuk pacaran main-main. Kau kan sudah punya orang itu, jadi kau harus menjaganya baik-baik" ucap Hidan-tenchou sambil tersenyum indah sekali.

Kenapa tanpa sadar aku melihat ke langit? Aku sudah punya orang itu kan? Sasori-kun…

.

.

.

Ini adalah kencan pertamaku dengan Sasori-kun. Kuperhatikan dia dengan senyumnya. Dia baik, juga sangat perhatian. Padahal aku pikir aku menyukainya, tapi kenapa…

"Ino-chan" Sasori-kun memegang pundakku. Dengan perlahan dia memajukan badannya, matanya tertutup. Dia akan menciumku! Ku pejamkan juga kedua mataku.

'_pacaran itu harus dengan orang yang benar-benar dicintai'_

Eh! Tunggu! Kenapa ucapan tenchou masuk kedalam pikiranku. Tanpa sadar ku dorong tubuh Sasori-kun menjauh. Ku perhatikan wajahnya yang kaget.

"eh.. itu.. a..aku… maaf!" ku berlari menjauh dari Sasori.

Kenapa? Kenapa aku berlari? Padahal impianku hamper tercapai. Wajah Hidan-tenchou yang tersenyum masuk kedalam pikiranku. Oh, kenapa aku jadi binggung begini. Ku berlari tanpa perduli air mataku yang terus mengalir.

.

"selamat da—Yamanaka!" teriak Tenchou kaget melihat kedatanganku ke café. Aku sendiri binggung kenapa aku bisa sampai ke sini.

"ada apa? Katanya mau kencan?" tanyanya khawatir.

"wa.. waktu dicium aku malah kabur" ucapku sesengukan. "akhirnya aku sadar, siapa orang yang aku sukai" terlihatlah wajahnya yang kaget.

"…"

"orang itu bukan dia" sebenarnya yang benar-benar kusukai itu..

"payah!" apa?

"…" kini giliranku yang terdiam.

"karena kamu serius sekali, aku memberimu saran dan membantumu." Tenchou berbalik. "aku… kecewa sekali padamu" ucapnya lalu pergi dari hadapanku.

.

.

.

Hiks, apa yang sudah kulakukan? Kata-katanya tadi terus terngiang di benakku. Aku keluar dari café, langsung saja kupeluk kedua kakiku dan menangis. Ini memang salahku, pacaran karena mengikuti trend saja. Dan pada akhirnya malah di benci oleh orang yang benar-benar kusukai.

"Ino-chan" kutolehka pandanganku dan menemukan Sasori-kun, wajahnya sudah terlihat marah. "ikut denganku".

Inilah, hasil dari benih yang kutanam sendiri. Aku akan menerimanya.

PLAK!

"kenapa mau putus? Padahal selama ini aku sudah berusaha baik padamu!" tamparan Sasori-kun masih terasa dipipiku.

"aku.. tak ingin mengatakan apapun. Karena memang aku yang salah, kau boleh memukulku sampai puas" aku pasrah. Memang ini yang harusnya aku terima.

"berisik! Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja dariku!" Sasori mulai melayangkan sembali tangannya. Kupejamkan mataku bersiap menerimanya.

DUAK!

Eh? Kubuka mataku dan melihat Hidan-tenchou memukul Sasori-kun dengan belanjaan yang dia bawa.

"oi, gimana kalau kakak yang meminta maaf untuk anak ini? Kalau dia terluka dan tidak bisa bekerja, caféku bisa gawat" ucapnya dengan wajah yang menyeramkan. Dan Sasori hanya pergi dengan mendecih.

"heh, dasar bocah!" ucapnya melihat Sasori.

"Tenchou, kenapa ke sini?" tanyaku.

"Cuma kebetulan lewat habis belanja" ucapnya lalu mengusap pipiku yang memerah karena tamparan tadi dengan saputangannya. Itu terasa sedikit perih dan aku hanya meringis kesakitan.

"jangan biarkan wajahmu dipukul dong, kamu kan perempuan" ucapnya yang membuatku tambah mengeluarkan air mata, dia terlalu baik.

"ha.. habis aku yang salah, jadi aku yang harus tanggung jawab" jawabku dengan sedikit bergetar.

"tanggungjawab? Memangnya kau itu cowok?"

"…"

"tapi yaah.. aku menarik kata 'aku kecewa'. Setelah ini carilah orang yang benar-benar kamu sukai" ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum.

DEG!

Kuyakin wajahku sudah sangat memerah saat ini. Aku suka padamu.

"kalau begitu.. nanti temenin aku ke toko bunga ya!" ucapku sambil menunduk.

"iya" Tenchou membantuku berdiri.

"setelah itu minum teh! Lalu ke taman bermain… terus ke bioskop dan laut!" kuingat kata-katanya _'tanpa bilang suka, tunjukan lewat tindakan!'_

"oi oi, kenapa tiba-tiba begi—"

"aku sedang melaksanakannya tau!" ku dekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. "rencana untuk meluluhkan orang yang kusukai! Cuma ke orang yang benar-benar kusukai!" ucapku mantap. Bersamaan dengan wajahku yang bersemu merah, kulihat wajahnya terhiasi oleh semburat merah tipis.

"hah?!"

"aku ngga becanda! Orang yang sebenarnya kusukai adalah Tenchou!" ah! "tidak aku keceplosan!" ah, 'Ino kau ini benar benar bodoh' histerisku dalam hati.

"humph.. hahaha" kulihat Hidan-tenchou yang tertawa lepas dihiasi semburat merah.

"jangan tertawa, gini-gini aku sudah punya skill lho! Dengan itu pasti aku bisa menaklukanmu" ucapku.

CUP!

"iya iya aku tunggu" ucapnya setelah… setelah menciumku sekilas! Apa-apan itu?!

"Te.. tenchou~"

**OWARI**

Waah, fic kedua-ku akhirnya selesai juga~ *ngelap keringet*. Kali ini aku kembali dengan pair yang sangat jarang, Ino x Hidan. Dengan ending yang sama gajenya dengan fic pertama aku 'When I Meet You'. *ehem promosi dikit XD*

Entah aku mau bikin pair mereka berdua, karena aku rasa emang chara yang cocok jadi manajernya Ino itu si Hidan, ehehehe. Aku ga mau maksain peran ke chara yang lain, gomen ya yang ga suka TT~TTv

Terus juga Gomen bagi para penggemar Sasori, aku bikin kayak gitu, aku ga maskud gitu ko, karena pada dasarnya aku juga suka sama dia, jadi aku bikin supaya Ino ngejauh dari Saso-kun biar dia bisa sama akuh :3 #plaked XD

Aku juga mau mengucapkan terimakasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya yang udah mau baca fict pertama aku: **NarutoisVIP**, **Jenny eun-chan **(yang login aku udah bales lewat PM) , kaname, Endymutiara, para Guest, dan Zoku *NS itu apa ya Zoku-san? hehe* Arigatoo semuanyaa~ #peluk cium :*

Etoo.. segini aja cuap-cuapku, hehe. Maaf kalo banyak ranjau typo bertebaran. Flame, kritik dan saran aku akan terima dengan tangan terbuka, untuk mengkoreksi isi fict aku :3

So, Mind to Review? ^o^/


End file.
